1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine tool for at least triaxial machining of work pieces, comprising a column of the type of a casing, which has side walls, an interior space, and a front, which is open towards a working area; a work spindle, which is disposed substantially in the interior space, projecting in a z direction into the working area; a driving skid on each side wall, which is displaceably guided thereon straight in a y direction; couplers, which are articulated to the driving skids by hinges and which are connected to each other by a hinge and which carry the work spindle; and drives for the driving skids.
2. Background Art
A machine tool of the generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,510 B1, comprising a guide for a skid on the front turned towards the working area. Further details cannot be seen from this publication.
It is an object of the invention to embody a machine tool of the generic type such that reliable guidance and anti-torsion actuation are obtained, accompanied with a compact design.
According to the invention, this object is attained by the features wherein the driving skids are displaceably guided on two guides that are spaced from each other in the z direction; and wherein the drives are linear motors which are disposed between the guides, a first part of the linear motors being mounted on the driving skid and a second part on the side wall. Arranging the guides and the linear drives, which lie between them, on the side of the side walls that is turned towards the interior space helps obtain anti-torsion guidance of the driving skids and direct transmission of the attraction powers of the linear drives onto the skids. All in all, this leads to a very rigid structure of the entire work spindle motion mechanism. The guides and the linear drives are positioned for ease of accessibility and assembly and disassembly. This is accompanied with a depth arrangement of the guides and drives within the column.
When the guides have two guide rails on the side of the side wall that is turned towards the interior space and open towards the interior space, and when guide shoes are mounted on the respective driving skid, enclasping the guide rails, this reflects an optimized embodiment of the guides. It is possible to integrate a safety mechanism wherein two guide shoes are disposed at a distance from each other on each guide rail, a brake shoe, which is mounted on the driving skid, being disposed between the two guide shoes.
A path measuring system, which is provided between a guide of each driving skid and the linear motor, may be integrated in the design according to the invention.
Further features, details and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.